<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fields of Thought by just_a_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556974">Fields of Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser'>just_a_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Comfort, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“D’ya ever wish you could go back to being a kid?”</p><p>"Doesn't everyone?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not exactly something I expected to write but I got carried away with the idea...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“D’ya ever wish you could go back to being a kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was laying on his back in a field of grass. His best friend, Robin, lay beside him. The pair did this often, enjoying one another’s company while escaping everyone else’s. Being away from the world, in no one’s presence but each other’s had a way of making them say whatever was on their minds. So naturally, all sorts of things were discussed in this field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t everyone?” Robin shifted, putting her arms behind her head. “Everything was easier. No job, no worries. No expectations. That’s the life, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed in agreement. “I dunno, there’s something appealing about the thought of being comforted, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t comforted when you had a girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a moment to respond. “I...was. But with Nancy- I mean, she was great- but I wanted something more? Different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different how?” Robin asked, continuing to stare at the clouds above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Steve struggled for words. He let his breath out in a long exhale. “ I guess I wanted to be taken care of. Like, in a way you’d take care of a kid.” He felt heat rise to his cheeks, but pushed away his embarrassment. Robin was chill, she’d be the last person to mock him for sharing his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Robin was silent for a moment, processing his words. “Why?” There was no judgement in her tone, just curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve picked at the hem of his shirt as he thought long and hard about his answer. “The idea of just being able to let go and just….</span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not have to worry about anything. Or even think about anything, and know that there’s someone there that you feel safe with is just, appealing. I dunno, Rob, does that sound ridiculous?” He tilted his head in the grass so he could see her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and chuckled. “Nah. The way you put it sounds like a dream, Harrington. That’s really something you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. This was Robin, of course he shouldn’t have been worried. “Uh, well, yeah. I wouldn’t ‘ve said it if it weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin hummed in acknowledgement, lightly tapping her fingers against her stomach as she thought. The silence stretched for so long that Steve thought the subject had been dropped. Then Robin spoke. “Hypothetically-” she started, her eyes narrowing as she thought, “if someone were to take care of you, like you said...what would you want them to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted his arms nervously, unprepared for the question. “I-I guess I would want them to...hold me. Maybe sing to me or something. And, uh…” he trailed off. “Tuck me into bed and kiss me good night maybe,” he mumbled, the blush rising to his cheeks once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped as Robin began to laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is finally it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was what did it. The bubble the two of them had had been popped, and this was what punctured it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, desperate to make things go back. “I never should’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” Robin had sat up to look at him, continuing to laugh. “That’s surprisingly sweet. God, imagine Steve The Hair Harrington being this adorable, wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was taken aback, yet visibly relieved. “I am a treasure, aren’t I?” he said, his voice shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly Robin’s arms were wrapped around him, holding the two of them close. “We’re all good, Steve-o.” She patted him on the back before letting go. She stared into his eyes. She stared for longer than usual, making Steve’s eyes dart back and forth between meeting her gaze and looking away. And she spoke once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that. If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked. Every thought going through his mind froze, nothing coherent surfacing from the chaos those words had thrown into his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it.” Robin stood, dusting the specks of grass off her legs and offering him a hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want that, then it never happened, promise.” She made a lips sealed motion. “But if you do, let me know. There’s no expiration on that offer, Harrington.” She gave him a peck on his forehead before beginning the trek back towards town, leaving Steve standing bewildered in an empty field.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has decided to take Robin up on her offer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can we get some cheers for the discussing of boundaries and consent? (outside of a sexual context)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve stood outside Robin’s house, staring up at her window. He’d done this many times before, but tonight was different. He couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands as he worked up the nerve to make his way forward. He shook them, trying to work off the nervous energy, and began to climb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The window sprang open the second he tapped on it, revealing a smiling, yet equally nervous looking Robin. Steve climbed in, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as Robin closed the window behind him. She looked him up and down, taking note of his jeans and t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t bring anything with you?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s leg had begun to shake. “L-like what?” He made no attempt to mask his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jammies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word brought a blush to Steve’s cheeks. He looked to the floor and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s alright. Next time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s head jerked up, catching sight of Robin’s eyes widening as she realized what she’d just said. “I mean- let’s see what happens today!” she rushed to say. “And not get ahead of ourselves.” She looked back at Steve, giving him a nervous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back. “Okay,” he said, his voice breathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Robin sat on the bed next to Steve, taking his hand in hers. “The way I see it, there’s two ways we could go. The first: you tell me what you want and I do it, and don’t do anything else until you tell me. You have complete control, okay? Or,” she started rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, “I can start doing things based on the things you said before, and you tell me if you want me to stop. You still have control, but I’m the one taking the lead.” She looked at him, wanting him to meet her eye. “Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from his lap, folding in on himself just a little as he met her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do either of those sound good to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, clearing his throat. “Ahem, uh, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” Robin asked patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The, uh...the second one,’ he mumbled, biting his lower lip. His leg was shaking harder now, and suddenly he shook his head, pulling his hand from Robin’s grip. “Y-you don’t have tuh- I mean, this is dumb, I should just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin put a hand on his shoulder, interrupting him. “Shh shh shh, Steve. It’s okay. You told me about this, and you’re here, aren’t you? This stays between us. If you really want to go, feel free, but I’m not here to judge you. Just calm down before you make a decision, okay?” She pulled her arm from his shoulder, feeling the need to give him space as he calmed himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Steve was visibly less shaken. Robin took this as a sign that he was ready to make his choice. “Do you really want to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve bit his lip once more before answering. “I think I wanna stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing “I think” made Robin hesitate. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let out a long exhale. “Yeah, I-I want to stay.” He set his hand atop Robin’s, as it had been before, letting her hold it in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, I’m glad.” She gave him a small smile. “Just let me know when you’re ready, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked up at her in a way Robin had never seen him look before: bashful. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words spoken, Robin knew things were set in motion. Gently, she set Steve’s hand in his own lap and rose from the bed to stand in front of him. She knelt down and grabbed his foot, gingerly setting it atop her knee. “Let’s get these shoes off ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Steve’s eyes on her as she untied the laces, not looking up until she had pulled both shoes off. His cheeks were tainted red, and his hands were buried in his lap, arms stiff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” she said cheerily as she set his shoes by the foot of the bed. “Now,” she said, walking over to the bedside table, “we’re gonna read a story.” She held up a few thin hardcover books with colorful illustrations on the covers. She then sat down on the bed, laying them out between her and Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked down at the books, running his fingers over their covers. “Where’d you get these, Rob?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I dug through the attic earlier. Can you pick one out for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked them over, his expression mostly vacant. He stopped his hand over the book closest to him, one with a forest drawn on the cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, lightly pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you got it, Stevie.” Robin set the rest of the books back on the table, keeping the one he’d chosen in her hand. She scooted back so that her back was to the headboard and patted the spot next to her. “C’mon, scoot your butt over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hesitated. “This is...this is dumb,” he mumbled. Yet he complied, settling in close next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin leaned closer to Steve, hoping to encourage him to lean back towards her as well. She opened the book, making sure they both could see, and began to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She read as enthusiastically as she would if she were reading to a young child, doing different voices and gasping when she thought appropriate. She dared glances at Steve every few pages. The tension had left his shoulders, his expression was no longer strained. He looked content, and Robin’s heart swelled. To think something so simple, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, could pull him out of that insecure mindspace he so so often fell into! There was a sort of pride in knowing she was the reason he seemed so at peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, there were no more pages left in the book. By this point, Steve had let out a number of yawns and had his head resting on Robin’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin closed the book and set it on the nightstand, careful not to jostle Steve too much. “I think it’s bedtime for us, Stevie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lifted his head and curled his knees to his chest. “M’kay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His position made it easier for Robin to tug the comforter out from under him as she pulled it down towards the foot of the bed. “Lay down, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the comforter up to his chin, letting go as he grabbed hold of the top with both hands. Then she went to work tucking him in, pushing the blanket close to his sides. As she got to his middle, to her surprise, she heard a giggle. Not a laugh, not a chuckle, but a giggle. Not a prolonged one, but one nonetheless. A sound she’d never heard from Steve before, and now that she’d heard it, one that she’d consider herself lucky to hear again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued on until he was completely tucked in, all the way to his feet. She then walked back to the top of the bed, where nothing but Steve’s head poked out. “Is everything good up here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, and Robin could swear she could see straight into his soul through those eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Stevie.” She bent down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, grinning as she saw a smile spread across Steve’s face. As she was walking towards the light switch, Steve spoke. “Night, night, Robin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that moment, Robin knew that this was something she wanted to do again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had no idea where I was taking this when I started, but I'm glad I didn't abandon it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's much more to come :D</p><p>Talk to me on Tumblr! https://justaloser-writes.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>